


W.T.F: Cursing Rabbit

by Aquatigermice



Series: Animals [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Animal Transformation, Avengers Family, Curses, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Rabbits, Steve likes to curse, hopping right into the porn, tony in heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatigermice/pseuds/Aquatigermice
Summary: Steve takes a hit to the chest from two magical beings. He seems fine. It is only later that there seems to be a problem. One his husbands are not too happy about. The rest of the team finds it hilarious.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Animals [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050296
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	W.T.F: Cursing Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladysunflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysunflower/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ladysunflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysunflower/pseuds/ladysunflower) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> **SHORT PROMPTS:**  
>  1) Soulmate bodyswap  
> 2) Kink gone wrong  
> 3) Getting Steve to curse  
>   
>  **LONG PROMPTS:**  
>  1) Steve comes back from the dead to find that Bucky and Tony are now dating, having been in relationships with both of them, but at different times, prior. Steve doesn't want to break them up, but it really seems like they are both trying to get with him now, and he doesn't know what to do about it!  
> 2) Bucky and the Winter Soldier are separate personalities timesharing one body, which means that Tony technically has _three_ boyfriends.  
> 3) Tony and Modern!Bucky have a contentious soulmate relationship. They're on a break when Cap is unfrozen and they finally meet their third. Can they come together to make it work?  
>   
>  **DO NOT WANTS:** Daddy Kink, Humiliation, Mafia/Mob AU, Kidfic, Character Bashing, Treats
> 
> **LIKES:** I like non-MCU properties (616, Ults if you fix the Bucky issue, cartoons, AA game, etc), but I am not opposed to an MCU spin-off AU or ambiguous continuities. I just would prefer fics that do not strictly follow canon MCU.
> 
> This story is for the Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 event for ladysunflower for their prompt of getting Steve to curse.

Tony let out a moan. It had been over two week since Steve had Tony last. It wasn't that Tony was unsatisfied. He still had Bucky to take care of his needs. It was just after everything Hydra had done to the man, Bucky didn't like to be rough. 

Or at least not with Tony. Steve and Bucky had this thing going on that when it was just the two of them they could demolish a room or two no matter who topped. Tony didn't mind the show. There were ups to having Super-soldiers as lovers. Like the fact that Steve was still going after Bucky had already had him.

Neither were done yet. Bucky was watching from a chair grunting as he was rapidly trying to bring himself off. "You tired Stevie? Because normally by now Tony would have been passed out." Bucky goaded. 

The words did what they were supposed to do as Steve's hips snapped at a harsher pace, hands pulling Tony's hips back and upwards. Tony's eyes rolled back as Steve hammered into him. Tony was so close. He squeezed around Steve tightly.

"Fuck!" Steve called out.

Then Steve went still behind Tony. 

There was a POP and Tony fell to the bed as Steve let go of him. Tony pulled himself up onto shaky elbows, ready to tell Steve off for pulling out when he was so close. Only Steve wasn't there. 

Tony turned to Bucky who was already approaching the bed with a look of shock. "Where did Steve just go?" Tony asked. Bucky ignored him as his flesh hand had gone digging into the sheets. 

Bucky fished around for a moment before pulling up a white bunny by its neck. It's little nose twitched rapidly while it's blue eyes darted back and forth between Bucky and Tony.

"I knew that blast did something." Bucky said. And Tony let himself fall into the sheets. "I am not explaining this one to the team." Tony muffled out.

Bucky moved his arms around Steve to better support Steve's body. "Well, I mean it is accurate. We do fuck like bunnies." 

Tony threw a pillow at Bucky's face.

…

The Incident, as they were now calling it, had occurred ten days ago. As a way to get better the Avengers now held training drills. For this particular drill Thor had brought Loki along.

The god of Mischief could be good when he wanted too. But Loki couldn't help but try to 'throw some excitement into you mortal's lives.' as he would say.

Steve had been exposed while making an attack. A fact that both Wanda and Loki saw and used. The result was that Steve took a blast from both of them. 

Since the two parties were not sure what spells they had used Steve had been in quarantine for the past week and a half. 

The result after both the science, medical and magic departments had run their test were inconclusive. Until now.

"So let me get this right." Dr. Strange said with a look that meant he was already done with this whole mess. "You guys were 'in bed' and suddenly Steve turned into a bunny." Tony, who had his head resting on the table, didn't care if it was for science, his sex life was not up for this discussion between this team.

"Yes." Growled out Bucky. He didn't like being in medical nor did he like Strange so this spoke to his love for the pair that he was here right now.

Team magic turned for a second before talking. A lot of head movements and hand waving. Tony took the time to stare at Bucky. Bucky was sitting straight in the chair next to Tony. It was a sign he was stressed out.

While Steve sat still on the tabletop, ears perked up, eyes watching Wanda, Strange and Loki with rapt attention and still very much a bunny. It had been six hours since the mood killing change, in which time all manner of spells and tests had been run. With the way they were carrying on it looked as if they sadly did not have a solid answer as to what was going on with Steve.

The Magic club turned as one to face the table. "We think that the spell needs to be worked out of his system. We suggest that you keep doing whatever you were doing until it is gone." Wanda said. Tony turned to Bucky looking appalled. Bucky looked like a man getting ready to take on a mission. Steve's face scrunched up and he hopped in what could be a furious manner. 

"Oh hell no." Tony started. "I am not doing 'that' with an animal." Steve nodded his head rapidly almost falling off the table. "Well, the spells we use in training don't normally last long. So you can always just wait it out." Loki suggested. It wasn't appealing but it was the better option.

Once the decision was agreed to, they all dispersed and returned to their rooms. 

After a short debate on where Steve would sleep they got into bed. Steve was settled on a pillow near Bucky's other side. Tony should have known better. You don't argue with Bucky over Steve Rogers unless you are Steve Rogers himself. You will lose otherwise. And Tony was no exception to that rule.

...

Bucky woke to the sound of the toilet being flushed. Since it was a normal sound he disregarded it rolling into the warmth that was Tony. Bucky was barely awake as a few moments later the covers were being pulled back as Steve slipped back into bed. 

Steve was a cuddler even if he didn't like to admit it. Not that Bucky didn't mind, it was just Steve had always been chalked full of energy. Said energy came out in three ways. Being stubborn for no reason. Fighting. And the third was being horny. 

The last one Bucky blamed on the serum. Steve, now settled in the bed, was shifting his hips against Bucky, making his hard-on known. The man was randier than a bunny. 

'Oh.' Bucky thought. Steve changed back.

Bucky reached back and pressed a hand to the pressure points in Steve's neck. The thrusting stopped a moment later as well as Steve's dick going limp.

This was a trick Bucky learned early on. One he hadn't shared with Tony yet. If the genius couldn't figure out how to shut Steve down by now, he deserved to end up in a fucked out mess. Not that any of them minded.

"No fucking tonight. Tony has put a hard no on bestiality. Besides don't you want to be human for more than a few minutes." Steve let out a whine but nodded off to sleep a second later. Bucky wasn't too far behind him.  
…

Steve woke to Tony standing over him typing on a holographic interface and Bucky nowhere to be seen. 

It was too early for this mess. 

"Tony can I at least have breakfast before you start studying me?" Steve complained, throwing an arm over his face. Tony smiled down at him. "Dorito I have been studying you and Tinman since day one. You two are a scientific miracle. It would be neglective of me not to record every little thing you do. Besides we all can't get what we want." Tony said even as he waved a hand to make the displays go away.

"I mean I wanted to spend my anniversary blissed out after marathon sex. That was what my husbands promised me but instead I got to be judged by an asshole, a child and a god who is both a child and an asshole. So we get what we get it seems." Tony said before leaving the room. 

Steve sighed. It wasn't like he meant for this to happen. Steve had taken the blast trying to save Tony and still ended up in the dog house.

And what did Tony mean by he recorded everything? Steve would have to ask FRIDAY if there were videos on Tony's server and what exactly were on them. Getting out of bed, Steve stumbled to find clothes that were his. Steve needed to go after Tony. 

Once dressed Steve ran out the room, barely catching up to Tony in the kitchen. "Shit." Steve said as his bare feet made contact with a corner. Then that stomach pulling feeling was back. Steve blacked out for a second before he found his perspective changed. 

Above him stood Tony and Bucky. As well as Clint, Natasha and Wanda. "Is Steve a bunny?" Clint's voice boomed above him. "He is a rabbit actually. I believe the breed is American white Rabbit." Natasha said. She had a look that spoke volumes on how funny she thought all of this was. "I need to send a picture to Sam or he will never believe me." Natasha said as she took out her phone.

Steve let out a string of curse words. As the words came out of his mouth his fur shimmered blue.

"Oh." said Wanda. "You can't curse. It's your curse."

Steve let out some more words. This was ridiculous!  
…

Steve was only a rabbit for three hours. He spent exactly five minutes in the kitchen before Clint made him leave. "What, I thought he would like having carrots for breakfast." Steve spent the rest of the time under the bed in their room. 

Bucky made a fruit salad without yogurt in it for Steve. Tony on the other hand could tell Steve was in his feelings so he stayed out of the way. 

"I am into biting but not with those teeth.'' Tony had said to Bucky when Bucky gave him that look. The one that said 'Come help me sort this out.' Besides, Steve would come running to Tony as soon as Bucky would start his ranting. Until then Tony would be texting Strange to see how they could get this to stop.

At one pm there was a whooshing noise followed by the bed bouncing up. Steve shimmied out a moment later.

Bucky was at Steve's side in a heartbeat. Looking Steve over. Tony did his scans from across the room. There was nothing to show that Steve was ever anything other than a human. Bucky once he realized that Steve was ok, gave Steve a punch to the arm.

"I told your Dumbass that you weren't ok but you didn't listen. Now look at you. I am married to a rodent." Tony tuned them out, letting them fight. They wouldn't hurt each other. Well not badly. 

Tony read over the email that Loki sent before he turned back in. The fight was apparently over and they were hugging it out. Tony rolled his eyes. His Super-soldiers were so emotional sometimes.  
…..

The next time Steve turned into a rabbit was at the next meeting.

They were finishing up. Tony was handing out assignments. "Steve you're grounded." Tony had gotten the words out fast trying to move on before Steve noticed. "Tony you can't do that!" Steve shouted while Bucky tried to pull him back down.

"I can and I did." Tony said simply. "I can still fight you Ass!" Steve shouted. Tony was about to snap back. But Steve went pale before the familiar POP. This was accompanied by an actual puff of smoke before it cleared to reveal the rabbit.

The meeting ended seconds later when Steve with a high pitched squeak launched himself across the table at Loki who was laughing.

Steve stayed a rabbit for twelve hours.  
...

The next time Steve lasted until dinner before Natasha handed him a box with a red collar with a bow on it. It said Captain Rabbit on the tag. " Fuck you Nat." Steve got out. Followed by. "Shit."  
…. 

After that it was a free for all for the team to see who could get Steve to curse next. Bucky had seen the betting chart in the locker room outside the spa. 

Steve ran hot so he never went in there. But Bucky ran cold so he was in there a lot. Tony on the other hand couldn't sit still long enough to enjoy the heat. Tony said it reminded him of the desert.

Bucky made sure to step in when the team was taking it too far. Sometimes the little Punk earned it. Bucky did know one thing.

Loki was getting annoyed with it all. Steve had now taken to the habit of tracking Loki down and biting Loki every time Steve was turned. Loki was finding that when Steve was determined there was nothing stopping him. And that Thor wasn't letting Loki leave until this was fixed. 

Which was why at the end of the week Loki came marching into their bedroom. Or as much as he could with Steve attached to his thigh. "Steve." Bucky had said warningly. Steve got one more bite in. Loki let out a yelp before Steve took off under the bed. Bucky stepped in front of the bed stopping Loki from following. 

"Did I miss something?" Tony asked as he walked into the room. Loki rounded on him. "Give this to your rabid rat when he changes back. I'm ready to leave this planet." Loki huffed. Bucky could barely make out the vile Loki was pushing at Tony before Steve shot out from under the bed making some kind of barking noise.

Loki was out the door in the flash saying something about people and no sense of humor. Tony stared at the door then at Steve, who looked like he just came out of the dryer with all his fur on end. Than to Bucky. "You sure you want to change back Steve? Because that is the fastest I have seen Loki move since Banner threatened to go green on him."

Tony ended up standing on the bed to get out of Steve's reach.

….

Steve was happy to be back to normal. After he changed back and Bruce came by to do the shot. (Steve wanted a doctor to do it, not that he didn't trust Tony.) They went through every curse word the three of them knew. Including those in other languages. The result much to the disappointment of the team was Steve was now back to normal.

Which turned out to be a good thing since not a day later there was a disaster that required Steve and Bucky's help. It took awhile to sort things out enough for them to leave. 

Steve was happy to be home and more than a little excited to have some leave time available. It had been awhile since he had gotten laid. Steve was hoping that he could get Tony to agree to them all letting out some stress. Besides they still had an anniversary to celebrate.

Bucky was a little behind Steve as they walked into their room. "What's up Doc?" Tony said as soon as they walked into the room. Steve's jaw dropped. Tony was a bunny. Or rather he was dressed as one. 

Tony had on some red and gold number that hid nothing. He was draped on the bed with one of his brown ears straight up and the other bent halfway. The fuzzy white tail Steve could see was not attached to Tony's outfit but firmly up Tony's ass. Completing the outfit was a pair of ruby red high heels that Steve was sure if Tony tried to stand on them he would topple over. They were paired with black stockings attached to garters with little shields on them. 

"Damn doll." Bucky said slamming the door shut behind him. "You look good enough to eat." Steve's mind which was still rebooting said. " I thought you said no animals in bed." 

Tony sat up, tugging at the fastenings at the front. "I was trying to give you positive memories to associate with rabbits. But I can take it off if you don't like it." Tony said crossly. Steve was at the bed in a heartbeat. Bucky right behind him. "Now I didn't say that." Steve stated. "Besides you don't unwrap gifts like this, fast." Bucky added. 

Steve smiled before moving to attack. He was beginning to see the appeal of bunnies.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I had marked ladysunflower request as one I wanted to do. When I came back to it I missed read the short prompt in my head turning it into Steve getting cursed. 
> 
> When I realized my mistake I knew I could use it still. So that is how we got Steve being cursed and the team trying to get him to curse. I hoped you enjoyed it because I sure as hell had fun writing it. 
> 
> Also American rabbits are a breed, they are classified as white or blue. They are normally sweet animals. So I like the idea of a feisty rabbit.
> 
> P.S. The serum keeps them going and going. Like the Energizer Bunny ;)


End file.
